Death Note: The Daughter of the Shinigami King
by BloodyAppleNote
Summary: Karin a shinigami that looks like a human girl. The only non-normal thing is her eyes which are pure red and her bat like wings. Her best friend is Ryuk and falls in love with one person that has no name. L. On Wattpad also.
1. Preview

Preview of Death Note: Daughter of the Shinigami King  
I do not own Death Note, it's owned by Tsugumi Ohba. Note to the people's who like Death Note. Mello and Matt are alive and are with Near in this story.

I looked at this strange man chained to the ground. His eyes looked like he had black circles around them. He has a long white sleeve shirt and baggy jeans. I sometimes see some shinigami's bulling him. Saying that he'll turn out to be an ugly shinigami. A human soul that is chained to the ground in the shinigami realm turns into a shinigami. Ryuk told me his name, but he calls him, L. Ryuk is always bored after that trip that he made in the human world. He told me about his trip and the time he met L. Ryuk told me the times when he used to have a master named, Light Yagami. He said that he died as a death god addicted. Ryuk wanted to drop his second death note again, but didn't want Near to find his master and arrest him early.

"Who's Near?" I asked.

Ryuk just kept looking forward. "Maybe L's next replacement."

I look over at L and see the chain getting smaller. "Is it possible to bring someone back alive and have the same body?" I asked.

"Go ask your dad."

"But, he never talks to me."

"You're his daughter, of coarse he'll talk to you."

"Okay." I stand up and ran to the place where my father is. "I'll also ask if I can go get apples for you at the human world!"

Ryuk laughs. "Kukuku, good luck with that."


	2. Resurrection of L

I stare into the shinigami realm. Shinigami's gambling animal bones, sleeping on the boring sand, and laughs at those who work hard on their Death Notes.

A Death Note. You write a person's name in it and then 40 seconds later, they die. Also writing the person's actions before they die, must have a certain time and place. Every shinigami has one. Including me. I only know one shinigami who has two Death Notes. Ryuk, my best friend.

Ryuk came back from the human world a month ago. He stayed there for three years. At least he remembered me. Ryuk has been there as a best friend for thousands and thousands of years. Then a boy came into the shinigami realm at the same time Ryuk came back. He looked taller than me when he's crouching and if he straitens his back. I'm the shortest shinigami in this realm. He had a long chain, but will shrink and turn him into a shinigami.

I looked at this strange boy chained to the ground. His eyes looked like he had black circles around them. He has a long white sleeve shirt and baggy jeans. I sometimes see some shinigami's bulling him. Saying that he'll turn out to be an ugly shinigami. A human soul that is chained to the ground in the shinigami realm turns into a shinigami. Ryuk told me his name, but he calls him, L. Ryuk is always bored after that trip that he made in the human world. He told me about his trip and the time he met L. Ryuk told me the times when he used to have a master named, Light Yagami. He said that he died as a death god addicted. Ryuk wanted to drop his second death note again, but didn't want Near to find his master and arrest him early.

"Who's Near?" I asked.

Ryuk just kept looking forward. "Maybe L's next replacement."

I look over at L and see the chain getting smaller. Today is his last day. "Is it possible to bring someone back alive and have the same body?" I asked.

"Go ask your dad."

"But, he never talks to me."

"You're his daughter, of coarse he'll talk to you."

"Okay." I stand up and ran to the place where my father is. "I'll also ask if I can go get apples for you at the human world!"

Ryuk laughs. "Kukuku, good luck with that."

I opened the big bone doors and walk up to a bid shadow sitting in a large chair made of human bones. This was the Shinigami King. Also my father.

"Hi dad." I said with no emotions.

"You look as human as always." He said.

"I'm sorry for turning out this way." I said looking down at my human feet.

Hi, I'm Karin a shinigami and the daughter of the Shinigami King. I look so human that some shinigamis try to kill me, by using their shinigami's eyes. Shinigami eyes can see a human's name, even when they change it. It's still there. The eyes also see the remaining life span and when a shinigami kills them, the human's life span is added to the shinigami's. I have black long hair, red eyes, and black bat like wings on my back. The eyes and the wings are the only normal part of a shinigami. The rest is just human like.

"What do you want, Karin?" my dad asked.

I never intended to say this but, I want to save L. He's the only interesting human that was ever chained in the shinigami realm to me.

I took a breath. "Is it possible to save a human from turning into a shinigami?"

My dad looked at me for a second and then laughed. "Of coarse, but the shinigami has to give up their wings and half of their eyes!"

I looked shocked. "Um, when you mean half of a shinigami's eyes. They can only see a human's name and not life span, but the shinigami will still get added life span? Never age?"

My dad laughed more. "Yes, and they are banished into the human world. Which means, humans can see them to."

That's not a bad idea. I waved good bye. "Well, I'll never see you again. Bye dad, I'll always love you!"

I ran out of the door and heard what my dad said after I left. "Okay, have fun! Wait…GET BACK HERE!"

I ran and ran until I made it to where L was. His chain was half way gone. I slap L's face, until his eyes were open. "What… were am I?" He looked around and only saw me. I sighed. I made it, but I still have to do that spell. I stared into his emo like eyes. "You're in the shinigami realm."

"Do you want to live or not?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to see how Near and Mello are doing." L looked over at my back. His eyes looked shocked. "You're a shinigami, but how can you give a human like me life?"

"I'm going to free you from turning yourself into a Shinigami." I said and then closed my eyes. "I give this human another life. I, a shinigami will give away half of my eyes and give away my wings."

A red circled formed itself around me and L. My wings disappeared and my eyes turned light red. L's chains disappeared. I see my dad's shinigami guards coming from a distant. I hugged L and tried to fly. Nothing happened. Oh, that's right I traded it to save L's life.

"Damn it." I said. I grab L's hand and started running to the big hole into the human world. We ran and ran until we reached the edge of the hole. "Wait, what about my body?" L asked.

I turned to look at him. "When you reach the human world, you get your body back and you will still look the same as you are."

I walked behind him and then pushed him into the hole. "Now get back to your life."

I watch as L disappears into the hole. It's my turn to live a new life. I felt a hand grabbed my shoulder. I looked over and see Ryuk.

"Well, well, where are you going?" he asked.

I grinned. "To get your apples."

"Oh really, then where are your wings?" I opened my mouth, but when I was about to say something Ryuk cut me off. "It was fun watching you trade half of your eyes and wings for this certain human."

I smiled. "It's all worth it. Anyways, it's boring here."

Ryuk smiles, but I always can't tell, because he always smiles. "Have fun while it lasts."

"I will." I jumped into the hole. Ryuk looks over his shoulder and sees the Shinigami King's shinigami guards. "You will be put in prison." One of them said.

Ryuk just looks at them. "Well, back into the human world I go."

He flies into the hole to the human world. None of the guards didn't follow him.

*Karin's POV*

I landed in a big tile like water ocean, naked. How did I get naked?! I reach the bottom of this tiled water. I lost my breath and try to swim up. I put out my hand to reach up and try to grab something for a breath. "Help! Help! I'm drowning!" I yelled.

A warm hand grabbbed my hand. An old man that looked like a butler helped me get up and handed me a towel. "I hope you're okay."

I wrap myself with the towel. "Thank you."

"You felled down from the sky. Did you get kidnapped and then you jumped out of the plane to save yourself?"

I try to smile. "Yes, and I'm an orphan that was kidnapped for no reason. Name's Karin."

The butler smiled. "I have never seen an Asian with ocean blue eyes. You're lucky to land into an orphanage. Follow me so you can get your clothes and room."

I faked laughed, but he didn't notice. Must be Ryuk that changed my eye color. Thanks Ryuk. I scratched my head. My hair feels short. I'll go look at the mirror when I'm done changing.

The butler is named Mr. Hugui. He showed me to a room with a good view of the front of the orphanage. Mr. Hugui gave me a white dress to wear and left me alone. I put on the dress and looked at the mirror in far left corner of the room. He was right. My eyes look like ocean blue and my black hair is short but cute, so was the white dress that Mr. Hugui gave me. I wonder what L is doing right now.

*L's POV*

I found myself lying on the floor. I opened my eyes and see a boy with white hair holding a robot and another with long yellow bowl cut eating chocolate bar. "Mello? Near? Is that you?" I asked.

Mello dropped his chocolate bar. Near dropped his robot which broke in half. "L?!" they both yelled and ran to me to give me a hug. Just then, I noticed that I was naked. I swear, I was wearing clothes in that weird place. Near and Mello didn't care that I was naked and kept hugging me.

That shinigami saved me from turning into a shinigami. I want to thank her for giving me another life. She risked half of herself to save me. Why? I want to know if she is okay. Where is she now? In that shinigami world? No. She would be dead captured by those other shinigamis. That girl looked so human, now without her wings. Can a shinigami really save a human's soul? So many problems to solve.

This is giving me a headache. I look at Mello and Near. I'm happy that she gave me another life. I didn't catch her name. If she did came to this world, would she be nearby?


	3. The Meeting at the Orphanage

*Karin's POV*

I walk downstairs of the creaky stairs and watch the kids play outside. Throwing a plastic plate at each other, using ropes to jump over with, and kids swimming half naked in that small ocean. I really don't understand humans and their play things. I opened the door that leads to the front door room and see a black metal like thing moving towards the orphanage. Mr. Hugui was next to me getting ready for the people in that thing. I point at the metal moving thing. "What's that?"

Mr. Hugui eyebrow went up. "You never heard of a car?"

I pretend to be sad. "All my life I have been caged in a box cell."

Mr. Hugui looked sad. "You've been kidnapped since you were little?"

I nodded. "Yes, that's why I don't know many things around here."

"Well, we will teach you all the things you need to know in life." said Mr. Hugui.

I smiled. "Thanks, for helping me since I got here."

Mr. Hugui chuckled. "What did you expect from an Orphanage?"

I laughed. There wasn't someone who's talkative besides Ryuk in the Shinigami Realm. My feelings feel more open in this human world. The black car stopped at the front doors. A boy with white curly hair, holding a metal box with a face, came out of the left side of the car. Another boy with a long blonde bowl cut hair was holding a brown rectangle and eating it came out the other side.

I walked over to them and asked. "What is that metal box and why are you eating dry mud?"

The blonde dropped the brown rectangle from his mouth while he was laughing. It hit the ground. I tried to pick it up, but Mr. Hugui told be it was bad to eat. He then picks it up and throws it away. Mello takes out another of those brown things from his pocket.

Mr. Hugui pointed out the white hair boy. "Miss Karin, this is Near. The toy he is holding is a robot." I wonder if it's the same Near in Ryuk's story.

Mr. Hugui looked at the blonde. "The other, is Mello. Mello give Miss Karin a piece of that chocolate."

"But, it's the last chocolate bar." Mello wined. He acts like a child, but he's about four inches higher than me. Near on the other hand, is a

couple inches shorter than me. Mello gave a piece of the chocolate to me. The chocolate melted in my mouth. It's sweet.

Mello looks at Mr. Hugui. "So, when did Karin get kidnapped?"

Mr. Hugui then looked at me. I try to ignore the three stares at me.

"Since when did you become a detective, Mello?" a familiar voice came from the car. A voice that I saved from the brink of death change. A black messy hair popped out of Mello's side. Then pale hands with long white sleeves. The hunched figure with baggy jeans came around the car and stands next to Near. In front of me is the human that I saved. L.

Mr. Hugui looked shocked. "You're alive?!"

L made this blank face. "Turns out to be I was saved by that case that I failed to solve."

L looks at me, chewing his thumb. "Hello, Miss Karin. Welcome to Watari Orphanage."

He walks over to me. "Looks like I have to solve your case, Karin."

L bends down lower to reach his mouth next to my ear. "Don't show any reactions after what I say."

I nodded a yes. He looks left. Then right and then back at staring at me like the others.

"You're a shinigami."


	4. The Gamer Boy

L's whisper still ringed loud in my head. L moves away. "Okay Miss Karin, you, me, Mello, and Near are going give you questions in your room."

He holds my hand and walks me up the stairs. Near and Mello followed behind as we reached my room. "Wait, why is Mello and Near coming?"

"I trust them to keep it to themselves." He said. L throws me onto my bed and pins me down so that I couldn't move my arms. He stares at my eyes and saw that I was scared.

"Why did you save me shinigami?" L said.

Mello looked shock, but Near didn't. Near had the same expression as L. Just blank.

I gulped. "Because I wanted to save you. You had a different motivation to live. The one's that I met long ago, only wanted money, women, and famous."

All three stared at me, so that I can move on with the conversation. "You wanted to meet the one's that you cared. Ryuk told me all about you and Light Yagami."

L's eyes grew wider. "Where's Ryuk?"

"I saw him went threw that hole, when I was falling down, but I don't know where he is now."

L looked at Near. "Make sure that you keep in touch with the FBI and the police."

Near nodded and started twirling his white hair. L looks back at me and slowly gets away from me. He reached out his hand. "Give me your Death Note."

I glared at him. "Why would I kill you, when I brought you back to life."

I looked over at Near and Mello. "I won't kill them."

A nock came at my door. Mello cursed. "Who the hell is it?!"

"It's me, Matt."

I looked scared. I didn't want another human to know about my secrete. Mello looked at me and I moved my mouth no. He ignored me. "Come in."

I stared at the door as it opens and see a person with a black and white stripped shirt with black jeans. A white goggle with an orange screen on his head and his hair looked so red. Matt looks up from his little screen and sees me. He was the about the same height as Mello.

"I heard your conversations." He said. "You won't kill me either, will you?"

I smiled. "If you don't tell anyone else."

Matt smiled back and then continues what he was doing. L looked bored, until Near said that we should all get something to eat. When we walked out Matt showed me how to play this screen thing.

"What is this thing?" I asked.

"It's a PSP and inside of it is a game that you can play." Matt said.

I flipped it around a couple of times and found where this game chip was. I was about to take it out.

L in front of me said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I looked confused. "What do you mean?"

L looked back and stared at my eyes. "You will break the game and Matt would say that you have to buy another one for him."

"Isn't that right, Matt?" L looks at Matt. Matt takes out a white twig and places it in his mouth. He used this little bottle that blew fire thing made the white twig blow smoke, but I found out that it was Matt that was blowing the smoke. "Even though you're a shinigami I won't let you get away from it."

I accidentally breathed in the smoke and choked. "What is that?!"

Matt looks over at me and holds the little bottle. "This is a lighter."

He takes out the white twig and blows another puff of smoke. "This is a cigarette that some humans like us, like to blow smoke with."

"That's a horrible habit. You should quit." I said trying to get away from the cigarette.

"I agree." said L.


	5. Cake Shop

*Karin's POV*

We reached a cake store, because L and Mello wanted to go there. So we went in and sat down at a six seated table. Mello was about to say four seats, but then noticed me and said five seats. L sits with his knees up to his chest and Near does it to, but with just one knee. Later a maid came over to our table.

"What would you like to eat?" she said in her stupid cheerful voice. I said it was stupid, because the other maids were also doing the same ignorant voice.

"A strawberry cake, chocolate cake, and strawberry waffle ice cream. Matt and Karin, what would you guys want?" said L.

Matt wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. "I'll have ramen."

"What the heck?! We're in a cake shop not the ramen shop!" Mello yelled as he jumped out of his seat.

Near was playing with his blue robot. "Stop yelling Mello, there are people."

Mello slowly sits back in place.

"Fine." Matt looks at the maid. "I'll have a coffee with three sugar cubes."

The maid nodded and then looked at me. "Umm…" I muttered.

"She'll have a strawberry cake." Said L. He then looks at me "You'll love it."

*L's POV *

I looked at Karin as she takes her first bite. When she swallowed, she stared at the strawberry cake. Karin's blue eyes glittered. "It's delicious. It's better than Mello's chocolate bar!"

"I told you, you would love it." I said.

She smiled. "The human world has so many things that I don't know!"

"You just have to learn about this world. This might take you about approximately a month to know everything."

Karin pouted. "I don't want to!"

I point my fork at her. She looked confused at the fork that I was holding. "Look, people will think that you're not normal and get suspicious. With a normal dead clueless human needs to know everything about the world. That person will take about a year to finish learning."

I paused to make sure she was listening. She nodded.

I continued. "Since you're THAT it will be easy to learn.

"You mean Shini-" Karin couldn't finish, because Mello and Near covered her mouth.

I moved my hand to my mouth and started chewing on my thumb. "This might be difficult than I thought."

I look over at Matt and see that he's laughing at Karin. He's not playing his PSP, which means he's done with his whole game. Matt's cup looks empty from where I'm sitting.

"Hey, Matt." I said.

He looks over. "Yes, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you still want your ramen."

"Nah, I'm fine."

I moved away my thumb and take a bite of my last strawberry. "We should get going it's been a long day."

"I agree." Near said. I take out a new cell phone that Near bought for me. Since Mello and Near told me that my old one was thrown away after my funeral.

"Hello, Mr. Hugui. We need four beds ready at the Orphanage."

"Well, we only have two rooms with one bed in each of them." Mr. Hugui said through the phone.

"That's fine. Near and I will stay at the Orphanage to teach Karin about this world. Mello and Matt will be staying at Near's villa."

"That's sounds great."

"Okay, I'll see you later on today." I hanged up and stand up on my chair. Karin looked surprised that I was standing on the chair.

She's never seen a weird human like me before so it doesn't bother me. Mello and Matt paid for the food and we all walked out to go into the car that was waiting for us to be done eating.

As everyone got in I was the last to get in. Karin, Matt, Mello, and Near sat in the back and I'm sitting in the front with the driver. I look across the road to see many cherry blossom trees in the park. Then at Karin's face seeing that she looked so happy looking at the wind picking up the blossoms. I follow her eyes at the beautiful scenery. So did Matt. Near was playing with his robot not noticing and Mello was asleep.

Then a black figure caught my eye in the blossom scenery. I stomp the driver's foot to stop the car. He yelped, but didn't say anything. I got out of the car and so did Karin.

"You saw it to?" She asked looking at me.

I didn't say anything, but instead I started running across the road. Karin following behind. We both reached the place where we saw the black figure. An apple tree in the middle of the cherry blossom was Ryuk sitting up on the tree eating apples.

*Karin's POV*

I see Ryuk eating an apple one by one, until there were no more apples in the tree.

"Man that hit the spot." He said rubbing his stomach. Ryuk looks down at me and says, "Did you know apples are like a drugs to me?"

I smiled. "Yes, plenty of times."

I shake my head and look back up at Ryuk. "Anyways why are you here in the human world?"

Ryuk flies down from the tree. I'm so jealous of those wings.

But instead of an answer he looks over at L, "I'm surprised that L can still see me with out touching my Death Note."

I look over at L. He puts his hands in his pockets and his thumbs out. His face showed no shocking expression. I really can't understand what he is thinking.

"Maybe it has long affect." Said L.

"Kukuku true. You never have a time to be not smart." Ryuk said.

"Anyways back to my question." I interrupted.

Ryuk looks at me. "Let's just say that Shinigami prison is the worst torture in the Shinigami Realm and the human world."

I cursed. "Why?"

"Because it's like breaking a law in the human world. You go to 'jail'. It's the same as us, shinigamis but ours is more frightening to stare at."

"No, I know. What I meant was why they were going to do that to you even though you did nothing?"

"Because I let you and L escape."

It was L's turn to interrupt us. "You're not going to do the same thing like last time?"

"Nah, I just want to watch my best friend go threw all of this fun until it ends." Ryuk gave his Death Note to L. "See?"

L takes the Death Note and stares at Ryuk. "And the other Death Note?"

"You know that I can't leave my other Death Note. It's part of me." Ryuk said.

"Fine."

Ryuk straitens his neck to look over me and L. "Well there's that red head that I remember before Light Yagami died."

Me and L follow Ryuk's gaze and see Matt running over to us. He stops and takes a couple of breaths.

"Hey kid, remember me?" Ryuk asked.

Matt looks up to see Ryuk and lights his cigarette. He blows a puff of smoke. "How could I forget, when you're so noticeable, Ryuk?"

Ryuk laughs. "So, where is Near and Mello?"

Looking around the area. "They're in the car." I said.

Ryuk sits down on the ground holding his stomach. "Man I want some more apples."

"Anyways, do you think that my dad's guards will come after me?" I asked looking worried. I don't want to hurt Matt, Mello, Near, or L when they come.

"Your dad?" asked L.

"Oh, that's right I forgot to tell you guys that my dad is the Shinigami King." I said trying to smile.

Matt dropped his cigarette. L of coarse showed nothing on his face. This made me think that they know what place the Shinigami King takes in the Shinigami Realm.

"This is bad, L, this is really bad!" Matt panicked grabbing L's white shirt.

L punched Matt's face to make him get away from him. "Let me think, how we're going to handle this." He said.

Ryuk stands up looking up at the sky. "Too late, they're here."

We all looked at the sky and see two people flying in the air with white bat like wings.

"We're here to destroy Karin, orders are from Madam Angel."


	6. The Human Shinigami

*Karin's POV*

I looked shock. Who the hell is Madam Angel?! I grab L's and Matt's hand and started running to the car where Mello and Near are. I looked behind and see that they are still on my tail. I see Ryuk sitting in the same spot and laughing.

I cursed. I ran and ran until I see Mello getting out of the car. "Get back in there!" I yelled.

Mello looks at my direction and looks shocked. Wait how can he see those human shinigamis?! It's like they are half breeds or something. I opened the door and let Matt get in first.

*L's POV*

Karin let's go of my hand so that I can sit in the front. I ran to the front door of the car and sit down.

"Step on it." I said.

The driver stomped on the gas pedal and the car moved fast that the cherry blossoms looked like a blur. I look behind me and see that the human shinigamis weren't following us. I sighed. I look over at Karin to see if she was okay. She didn't show any signs that she was.

"Are you okay, Karin?" I asked.

Her eyes showed fear. "They're above us." Karin whispered.

I look over at Matt. "Shoot them."

Matt obeyed and rolls down the window and shoots at the human shinigamis. I look out of my window and surprisingly they got injured a little. The bad part is that their wings are still flying above us.

I yelled over to Matt through the rushing wind. "Shoot their wings!"

He nodded and shot at least two bullets on each of the human shinigami's wings. They both fell to the ground. Me and Matt went inside the car and made a big sigh. Karin sighed also.

"I've never seen those shinigamis before besides you." I said.

Karin looked at me. "Shinigamis never shed blood."

I stared at her. "So, they are half breeds."

Karin's bangs covered her eyes. "Mother."

The trip back to Watari Orphanage was dead silent. As we reached the front doors, Karin looked the same. Silent.

A month passed and Karin felt better and she learned everything that she needs to know in this world.

Everyone was getting ready to eat breakfast. Today is the day that Karin gets to go shopping for the first time. Mr. Hugui gives her white dresses every week, so Matt and I decided that we should take her shopping after her studies.

Karin gobbled up her food and was scolded by Mr. Hugui to eat properly. She smiled. "I can't help it, I'm to excided to go shopping!"

I smiled. "Well, we're not going if you're messy."

Karin stuck out her tongue and got bonked on the head by Mr. Hugui as punishment. She laughed and so did everyone. She stopped gobbling her food and started eating politely.

I chuckled. Karin acts like a kid, enjoying little things and helping out others. When everyone was finished eating their food, Karin ran up stairs.

"I'm going to take a shower and then we can go!" she yelled waving her hand.

I waved back. "Don't take to long."

*Karin's POV*

I undress myself and turned on the shower. This is going to be exciting! My first day going out besides that incident with those half breeds a month ago. I look at myself in the mirror and looked at my eyes. They're the color of the blue skies that I always look at and day dream. I slid my hand to check if the water was warm and when it was I went in. The shower's water splashed against my back and soaked my short jet black hair. My head hanged down and droplets of warm water dropped onto my toes.

"I look so human." I whispered.

"But, you're not."

I looked up at the voice and saw Ryuk staring at me. I covered my important spots.

"What do you want?" I glared into his eyes.

Ryuk flies over to the table and took my white Death Note and looked through it. He stared back. "Your note book is disappearing."

I looked shock and then I shook my head. "You're lying!"

Ryuk laughed. "I never lie to my best friend."

He turned the pages and showed me that names that I wrote were still there. I sighed. "Don't scare me like that."

"It was just a joke." He laughed again. I turn off the shower and wrapped a towel on around myself. "Well, just don't do that again."

Ryuk sat down on the bathroom carpet and takes out an apple. "You worry too much."

I put on my underwear and put the gothic white dress with a blue rose buttoned on it, which Mr. Hugui bought yesterday. I looked around the bathroom counter for the white top hat with a blue ribbon.

"Hey look at this." Ryuk said.

I turned around and see that Ryuk was wearing the white top hat that I was looking for.

I laughed. "It doesn't look like your style."

"Why do you like white? I thought you liked black." He said.

I shrugged. "I like both."

"You know who else likes black frilly clothes?" asked Ryuk.

"Who?" I asked back.

"Misa." He said

I take the hat away from him and gave him an apple that I found on the bathroom counter. "You mean that girl that Light Yagami used?"

Ryuk plops the apple that I gave him into his mouth and chopped it with his shark like teeth. "Yep, that's the one." He gulped.

I placed the hat on the left side of my head, but it didn't look that good on the mirror. Then I tried the right side, that didn't look good either. Ryuk stands up and placed it on the middle of my head. It looked okay in the middle.

"There." He said.

I look at him and smiled. "Thanks, maybe you should come shopping with me."

"Nah, but thanks for the offer." Ryuk said as he leaves through the window.

I ran down the stone stairs that leads to the front door and see Matt playing his PSP. Outside looked empty with no car in sight.

"Where did L go?" I asked.

"He's getting Near and Mello back to Near's villa." He said pushing the buttons on the PSP. I sat down on one of the steps of the stairs and waited for L to come back.

An hour passed and L came back with a car for me and Matt. Matt turned off his PSP and I stand up from my spot.

"Are you ready to go?" asked L.

I smiled. "Yep!"

I walked down the stone stairs and hugged L. He looked surprised. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to go shopping?"

I looked at his emotionless face and smiled. "I just wanted to hug you, that's all."

His mouth moved up a little to make a small smile. This made my day happier. I look over at Matt and grabbed his hand to go inside the car. When I sat down and put my seatbelt on, I raised my hands up in the space of the car. "Let's go shopping!"

The car droved out of the Orphanage gate and drove to the big city up ahead. The neon lights didn't show much, but they looked beautiful. The car stopped in front of the store called, "Midnight Gothic". I unlocked my seatbelt and barged out of the car and ran to the windows of the store.

*Matt's POV*

I watched as Karin squished her face onto the window of the store that L picked out go first. I stared at shop's window, cross necklaces, frilly black and white dresses, and creepy dolls. Why do I bother to come? I can't figure out why in the first place. Oh, that's right, the game sale is today that's why I came. I unlock my seat belt and walked where L and Karin were standing.

"Are you just going to stand there staring into the window or should we leave you behind?" I asked.

Karin turned around and stuck out her tongue. "You're so mean!"

I laughed. "Let's go in, so that I can go to the game store to buy another game."

We all went in and Karin rushed through all the rows of clothes. L looks at me. "Are you sure you can buy all the things she wants?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Why not?"

Karin was carrying so many things that I couldn't even see her head, even though she's short. She walks over to the counter with the weird white hair with rainbow streaks clerk and said, "I like to buy all of these things." Karin smiled.

I look over at the clerk and he looked like a teenager, just like Karin. Well she's way too old for him, but she looks like a teenager. The clerk looked at Karin for a while and pointed at her. "How old are you?"

Karin smiled. "I'm 15 years old and my name's Karin."

I sighed. Good thing that she took lessons, or else she would have said that she lived over 100 years. The clerk and Karin talked and talked while I was looking for my credit card. L didn't want to hang out that long so he went back to the car.

"So, what high school are you going to?" asked Kiyoshi. The clerk's name.

Karin shrugged. "I don't know, because I really don't know which one is good."

"Well, you can go to my school. It's pretty fun and I'll show you around."

Karin looked at me and I shrugged. "Why not?"

Karin jumped up with cheer and ran out of the store to ask L if it was okay also. I walk over to the counter and gave Kiyoshi my credit card. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but the store doesn't take credit."

I grumbled and asked, "How much?"

Kiyoshi puts out his hand. "780 dollars."

My mouth dropped, but luckily I had that much in my wallet. I gave it to Kiyoshi and in return he gave me 17 shopping bags. Oh, Karin is so paying back for this!

*Karin's POV*

I ran to the car and tap on L's window. He looks up at me eating a Hello Panda snack. He rolls down the window. "What is it?"

I twirl my foot in a circle. "I was wondering, if I could go to high school."

"Sure which one?" he asked.

"Uh..." I forgot to ask Kiyoshi. "Be right back!" I said with a smile.

I ran into the store and see Matt carrying 17 shopping bags. I giggled and walked past him to the counter where Kiyoshi is.

"Hey Kiyoshi, what's the high school's name that you are going to?" I asked.

Kiyoshi flips the money that Matt gave him. "Hantasuki High School."

"Thanks!" I yelled as I ran out of the store again. Matt placed all the bags in the trunk and back seats of the car. He slammed the trunk's door and opened the door of the back seat.

"Thanks to you, there's barely any room in the back, it's almost lunch time, and the Game Sale is over!" He yelled.

I fidget with my fingers. "Does that mean you have to walk home?" I smiled.

Matt almost blew his head off, but then he calmed down. "No, you have to sit on my lap all the way back to the orphanage."

I cursed, which barely happens, because I've been so good. Now I have to get punished just because I just liked mostly half of the store's clothes. Matt sat down first and then I sat on his lap. He closed the door and the car drove out of the city and back to Watari Orphanage.

When we reached the front of the stone stairs, Matt told me to take all the shopping bags into my room by myself. I cursed again. "Why by my self."

"Oh, and you have to pay me back 780 dollars." Matt said as he climbs the stone stairs.

L helped me with my bags into my room and asked me what the high school name was.

"Hantasuki High School." I said.

L drops the bags on my bed and sits with his knees to his chest. L chews on his right thumb. "That schools not hard to get into."

I sit next to him and lean on him. "When do I start?"

He looks at me. "Doesn't start till two more weeks."

"Why do you help me through all of this?" That came out of no where.

L turns to face me and lifts my chin up to face his face. "Because, you saved me and I want to help you to repay the dept."

I somehow urged to kiss him, but I didn't. Instead I started crying. "You don't have to. You did enough for me, so why continue until you actually die in peace!"

I covered my face with my hands. "You should live your life without me." I tried to say through my tears. He stayed there looking at me as tears flowed down through my hands. Everything stopped when L leaned on me. No birds were singing. No children laughing. Nothing, but complete silence.

"Something tells me not to leave you." He said hugging my neck gently. My eyes stop shedding tears at L's comfort. I turn around and saw his face was an inch away from mine. We stared into each other's eyes like we were both in a dream of pitch black silence. L slowly leaned in and placed a small kiss of strawberries onto my lips. We stayed there, until we noticed what we were doing. L and I moved away and faced back to back. I blushed and I turned to my left to face L if he was blushing. A little light pink showed on his face. Again silence ruled over the room and none of us said anything.

L stands up and walks to the door. "Remember, I'm always here to help, no matter what."

He opens and closes the door softly.

I curled up and buried my head onto my knees. Why did he kiss me? Was it to repay me or did he have feelings for me since he first saw me? In the Shinigami Realm or the human world?

I don't know. All I know is that he kissed me. I lift my head and gently moved my fingers on my lips. The kiss was out of the ordinary and so was L.

"No, pull yourself together." I said and I grabbed a pillow and throw it at the window doors that lead to the balcony outside.

A small black figure from a distance looked like it was flying to my window doors. I walked over to the window doors and opened it. The black figure was gone, when I stepped out on the balcony.

"Huh, must be my imagination." I said to myself.

I walked in and see a boy with black bat like wings, short dark blue hair, and black clothes with chains around his body on my bed sleeping. I grabbed the pillow on the floor and moved in closely. When I was close to the bed I saw that the boy has an eye patch.

The boy moved around and was about to wake up. I lift the pillow up. His eyes opened and slashed the pillow with his big claw like sword. Feathers flew around the room. The boy jumped through the feather storm and smashed me onto the bed.

"I'm here...to..kill you...orders are from...Madame Angel." He panted. I try to free myself from his grip, but it didn't do any good.

"You're a half breed." I said glaring at his gold eyes.


	7. 3 boys that make the World go Round

*Karin's POV*

I stare at the half breed's gold eyes. They looked hurt and lonely.

"What do you want me to do to make you free?" I said.

He looked confused and so was I. What am I saying?! It's like I'm randomly speaking my mind.

"What?" the half breed asked.

"I mean, your eyes look so sad and I thought you need to talk to someone. Like me." I said in a rush.

The half breeds grip loosened a bit from my arms. His jet black bangs covered his eyes. "I want to be free from Madam Angel."

Who is this Madam Angel person? I smiled a little. "Then tell me how to free you."

His eyes went wide. "You can do that?"

"I can try, if you tell me what to do to help. Anything but killing me to be free from this Madam Angel person."

The half breed let's go of my arm and waits until I sit up. I sat up and fixed my hat.

I looked at the half breed staring at me. "It's hard to know someone without their name." I laughed.

"Kenta."

"I'm Karin."

"Kenta, what do you want me to do to help you." I cleared my throat.

He loosened the black bandage string around his neck. When the bandage string fall from his neck, he pointed to his neck. "Cut my head off."

I looked shocked. "What?"

"You have to, it's the only way for a human like you to free me from my misery." Kenta pleaded.

This made me angry. "I'm not human! I'm a full fledged shinigami!"

Kenta go this confused look. "Then where are your wings?"

I sighed to calm myself down. "You know what happens when you save a person's soul from the brink of turning into a shinigami?"

He nodded his head.

"Is there a way for a full shinigami to help a half breed?" I asked.

"Well yes, but it has a price."

"What is it?"

"Well, I have to give you my blood and it will make me a full shinigami. Then you have to bite where I gave you my blood and the after that, yours and my soul are linked. This means if I die, you die also."

I sighed. "Oh lovely."

*L's POV*

I walk over to my room and lay on my bed. Why did I kiss her? Did I fall for her? No, that's not possible. I look up the ceiling. Her eyes look so beautiful like sapphires. I shake my head and then sit up with my hands on my head. What is this feeling? Since when did I felt this?

I walked out of my room and went downstairs to the kitchen. Mr. Hugui looked over at me. "Do you want some sweets and tea?"

I put my hands in my jeans front pockets. "Yes and I'll be eating outside."

Mr. Hugui nodded his head. I walked out to the back and sat down on a chair near a white table. I sit with my knees next to my chest. I look up at the blue sky and watch as the clouds go by. Then somehow a cloud shaped like Karin's face glided across the blue sky. Her cloud face looked so happy. I smiled. Then Mr. Hugui placed the tea, a cake, and two lollipops on the white table.

"Anything else?" he asked.

I look at Mr. Hugui. "No, thank you."

He bowed and walked away.

As I look back at the Karin shaped cloud. It was gone. I sighed and played with the cake that Mr. Hugui gave me.

"Hey, L."

I turned around and see Matt walking over. I grab a lollipop and showed it to him. "Want to join me."

"Sure." Matt takes the lollipop and sits in the chair across the table. Before Matt licked his lollipop I take a lollipop and lifted my lollipop in front of Matt.

"To a peaceful life." I said.

"To a peaceful life." Matt repeated.

We both clicked our lollipops like wine glasses and then we both enjoyed our lollipops.

We put our lollipop's stick on the plate where the cake used to be.

"I just remembered that Karin isn't old enough to get a part time job." Matt said as he takes out his PSP.

"You mean her fake age?" I asked.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't interrupt me when I'm trying to gain exp. to level up." He said as he continues to press buttons on the PSP.

I look up at the clouds. Three clouds showed a number one, two, and three. Man clouds are weird these days.

*Kenta's POV*

I use my claw sword and slit my wrist and showed it to Karin. She took a gulp and licked my blood and then she bites my arm.

Something flowed into me and it felt great. I felt Madam Angel's grip on my soul go away. And when the feeling destroyed her grip I leaned on Karin's shoulder.

I breathed hard, until I was breathing calmly. Karin placed her arms on my back. "Your wings are gone." She said.

I didn't look shocked, because she and I are one. When she loses her wings, I lose my wings and when humans see her, humans also see me. I moved away from her to look at her smiling face.

"I'm free." I said.

Karin smiled more. "Doesn't it feel great to be free?"

I closed my eyes. "Yes."

Karin placed her hands on my face and looked at my eyes as they open. Her ocean blue eyes looked so nice and soothing. "Then why not smile?" she asked with a straight face.

I smiled a little. Then she showed her sunny smile. "There you go!"


	8. How things change, just like that

*Karin's POV*

I let go of Kenta's face and lied down on the bed. Kenta did the same. We were both tired from the Kenta's freedom thing. We lied there, staring at the ceiling and thinking what to do next. Then when nightfall came, we both fell asleep on the same bed.

*Kenta's POV*

I watch as the sun sets for the night. I move myself to face the sleeping Karin. Her hands move into a position as if she was praying. Her face looked like an angel sleeping on the clouds. I closed my eyes and wait for the new day to come.

*Karin's POV*

The sun shines through the glassed doors and hits my eyes. My eyes bulge open at the bright light. I wipe my eyes to get a good sight of the sunny day. My stomach growls for breakfast. As I try to get up, an arm was wrapped around my waist which made me lay down on the bed again. I turn to face a boy with an eye patch and short dark blue hair. I push his arm away and sat straight up. His eyes opened as I did and sat up. His gold eye glanced over at me and showed no emotions.

"Good morning, Karin." He said.

I smiled. "Good morning, Kenta."

"Are you guys done saying your good mornings?"

We both looked over at whose voice it was. There at the door way was L standing there and staring at me and then at Kenta.

"Who's this?" he asked.

Kenta glared at L and then explained everything in my place. I sat there waiting for L's response.

L smiled a little and looks over at me. "Karin likes to save people's lives, don't you?"

I blush a little. I still remembered that little kiss that he gave me, yesterday. I nodded as a yes.

L's smile faded away. "We have to figure out who this Madam Angel person is."

He looks over at Kenta. "Do you know who she is, Kenta?"

Kenta shook his head no. "She only made me into a half breed, nothing else."

"Then who sent you here?"

Kenta looked down to the bed sheets. "Madam Angel told me in my head to go here."

L bends down in his sitting position and puts his thumb in his mouth. "This person must be very strong."

I can't believe that L can handle all of this!

*L's POV*

I stare at Kenta and then at Karin. I sighed. "We should register Kenta two weeks later than Karin."

Karin looked confused. "Why not the same day?"

"Because we don't want anyone get suspicious."

I stand up and walked over to Karin's door. "Get ready fro breakfast."

Karin stands on the bed and jumps up and down with joy. Kenta on the other hand looked nervous as the bed creaks under them.

I closed Karin's door and walked down stairs finding Matt sitting on the bottom of the steps, playing his PSP. I walked past him and continued to walk to the kitchen.

"So, where's Karin?" Matt asked as I reach to the door to the kitchen.

"She's upstairs with Kenta."

He stopped playing his PSP and gets up from his spot. "Who's Kenta?"

I sighed. "I'll explain everything, when Near and Mello comes over for breakfast."

*Karin's POV*

A week and six days has been passed and Near, Mello, and Matt took this Kenta situation pretty good. Luckily Mr. Hugui had another room ready for Kenta the day after me and Kenta met. I couldn't take another night with Him wrapping his arms around me when I'm sleeping.

I look at myself in the mirror in my new school's uniform. It's a blue sailor outfit with a red ribbon. I did some cute posses in front of the mirror and then twirled around to let my blue skirt twirl along. I walked out of the bathroom and see Near sitting on my bed playing with at least five toy robots. Two of them I bought with Matt's money without him knowing. I smiled and twirled around to show Near. "So, what do you think?"

He looks up twirling his curly short white hair. "You look the same." Near continues to play with his robots.

I pouted. "I swear, you barely look at my new outfits!"

I walked out of my room and down the hall to Kenta's room. I knocked on his door. "Come in."

I walked in and jumped on his bed. Kenta's bed is water bed, which is unfair, because I also wanted this bed. The water bed moved up and down rapidly which made Kenta loose his grip on the book that he was reading. He looked over at me and showed no emotions at my uniform. L and Kenta are so much alike, but I didn't want to say that in front of their faces. Matt hates Kenta and he sometimes show that he does.

"Have fun with high school." Kenta said, picking up the book that he was reading from the floor.

I stuck out my tongue. "You're going to high school to!"

Kenta flips a page from his book. "Yeah, but I'm joining you two weeks later."

I sit up and stomp my way down stairs. I walked all the way to the back of the orphanage and sat down on the chair next to the white table. I stare up at the sky to see the clouds go by. My daze at the sky stopped as I hear a clatter on the table. I look up to the person who placed a cake on the table.

L.

He stared down at me and then sat in the chair across from me with a strawberry cake on a plate in his hand. I stare down at the cake that L got me. It was a strawberry cake.

I smiled to myself and started eating the cake. L did the same and then we both had a strawberry leftover from the top of the cake. We both ate our strawberries and then talked about how I'm getting ready for high school tomorrow. I'm happy that we acted like friends again after that incident with the kiss that he gave me. I blushed a little at the thought of the kiss.

L looks at me oddly. "Is there something wrong?"

I stop blushing and smiled. "Nope, nothings wrong, why did you think of that?" I said in a rush.

L chews his right thumb. "That's weird, I would've sworn that you might have caught a cold."

I sighed.

"Or that you might have blushed about something." He continued.

I slammed my hands onto the table. "There's nothing that you need to know!"

L just looks at me and takes the two plates of the cakes that used to be there. "It was just a thought, don't get so worried about it." He walks away with the plates, leaving me here staring at the clouds again.

I walked up to my room when the stars shined in the dark sky. I didn't bother to change into my nightgown and instead I wanted to sleep in my high school uniform. I closed my eyes and started to sleep about the memories about my mom.

The sun rose up into the sky and blinded my eyes. I sat up and stretched my arms and looked over at my alarm clock on the small table next to my bed. 7:45 a.m. I lied down on my bed. Why do humans have to wake up this early if they have to go to high school. A knock came to my door.

I groaned. "Come in."

Matt walked in and gave me a suite case like bag. I twirled it around. "What's this?"

"It's a school bag, what else?" He said as he turns on his PSP.

I stuck out my tongue. "I knew that."

"Well get ready, because your school starts at 8:10 and you have a 30 minutes to walk over there."

I stand up and bonked Matt's head as I walk to my door. "You should have told me yesterday."

I slam my door and ran downstairs. Mello eating his chocolate bar and Near playing with his robots on the dinner table. Mr. Hugui making some toast.

"Good morning, Miss Karin." Mr. Hugui smiled. I grab the toast that he was holding and rubbed Mello and Near's hair.

I waved to them. "Sorry, but I got to run!" I said with the toast in my mouth.

I ran into a white shirt and looked up to see L eating a lollipop. "Looks like you're not having a peaceful breakfast time."

I walked passed L and waved him a goodbye and he did the same.

I ran out of the door, trying to put my outside school's shoes and ran past some kids that also live in the orphanage.

The kids asked if I could get their kite out of the tree.

I take out the toast that I was eating. "Go ask Mr. Hugui."

They wined and I told them that I'll buy them lollipops when I get back. They jumped for joy as a yes. I ran down the long road and when I was in the city, I didn't stop until I reached to a stop light of a walk cross. I take out a piece of paper that has the address of Hantasuki High school. The light tuned white showing that it was okay to walk across. I ran and ran until I reached a big building with a silver platter on the walls around it saying 'Hantasuki High'.

I finished my toast and walked up to the gate to see a teacher and a boy that looked about my age with white hair and rainbow streaks, getting scolded by the teacher. The boy scratched his head and grinned. Oh, it's the clerk form the store that I met that introduced me to this school.

I waved to get his attention. "Kiyoshi!"

Kiyoshi smiled and waved back. The teacher looked at me and glared. "You're late."

I bowed to show him respect. "I'm sorry, I just started high school and I didn't know how to get here."

The teacher grunted. "That's what they all say."

Kiyoshi stands in front of him and waved his hands. "She's a second year student and she's new to everything, she's an orphan that doesn't know anything!"

The teacher walked back to the school building. "Fine, but it better not happen next time."

When he disappeared, Kiyoshi started laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach. "Man, I can't believe that old fart fell for that!"

I didn't laugh which made Kiyoshi stop laughing. "What's wrong?"

"I am an orphan." I said.

He walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

I smiled. "It's okay. Anyways what year are you in, Kiyoshi?"

He smiled or grinned back. "Same as you are!"

Kiyoshi knuckles my head and leads me into the school. Kiyoshi takes off his outside school shoes and puts it into a small locker and puts on his inside school shoes. He then shows me to the office so that I can get my classes.

As I walked out of the office Kiyoshi stands outside waiting for me.

"So?" He asked.

"My home room is B12."

Kiyoshi smiles. "Same here!"

We both high five and I put my outside shoes into my new locker and put on my inside shoes. As we walked upstairs to our home room, Kiyoshi opened the door and a girl teacher with white hair in a bun, walked out to talk to me.

She faced Kiyoshi. "You're not going to get detention, because you showed the new student how to get things done around school."

Kiyoshi nodded his head and swing his school bag over his shoulder and walked into the classroom.

The girl teacher looked at me and smiled. "Hello, I'm your Sensei for this class."

She puts out her hand and I shook hands with her. I smiled. "I'm Karin."

"Hungesta Sensei or Sensei would do."

Sensei walked to the door and told me that when she says to come in, I'll come in. She closed the sliding door and told the class to be quiet. Sensei talked about a new student.

"So, be nice to the new student." Sensei said, "You can come in now."

I opened the sliding door and faced the class. Then I bowed and went back up. "My names Karin, nice to meet you."

I tilted my head and smiled. The classroom started to whisper things about me.

"She looks like she has colored contacts."

"Hey, she's pretty cute with that short black hair of hers."

Then the class started to uproar and then Sensei quiet down the class again. My legs started shaking as the class stared at me again.

Sensei cleared her throat. "Does anyone have any questions for Karin?"

A boy with short jet black hair and emerald green eyes raised his hand.

"Yes, Shin?" asked Sensei.

Shin looks at me. "Why don't you have a last name like everyone else?"

"Shin Takashinguo!" Sensei yelled putting her hands on her side.

Shin leaned back with his arms behind his head. "What?"

"Sensei, it's okay." I said to her with a smile. Sensai nodded her head.

I look back at the boy name Shin. 'It's because I'm an orphan, that's why I don't have a last name."

The class shouted and made a big uproar that the teacher next door said to quiet down. Sensei apologized to the teacher and quiet down the class.

Sensei sighed. "Anymore questions?"

Shin raised his hand again. Sensei sighed deeply at this. "What now Shin?"

He places his hand behind his head. "Does she have color contacts on?"

Sensei looked at me and I answered. "Nope, this my real eye color."

Sensei checked her binder in her arm. Then she looked disappointed and looked at me. "You have to sit by Shin."

My mouth dropped. "Really?"

"I'm sorry, but that's the only seat opened."

I sadly walked over to the trouble maker, Shin and sat in the seat on his left. I hooked my school bag on the side of my seat.

Shin leaned to me while Sensei started teaching. "Hello, Karin the orphan."

I sighed. Today is going to be a long day for me.


	9. High School is like Hell

*Karin's POV*

I watch as Sensei continues to teach and then get interrupted by a person asking how I'm used to my life being an orphan. Yes, it's Shin.

The bell rings and I sit there wondering what it is. Everyone started running out of the classroom. Kiyoshi walks over. "Hey, it's lunch time! Why are you still here?" He said rubbing my hair.

I take out my bag and open a boxed lunch. Kiyoshi sits on Shin's desk and whistles as I open it showing rice balls, two drum sticks, and some shrimps on the side. I look over at Kiyoshi and laugh as he drools over my food.

"Damn that looks good!" Kiyoshi wipes his drool and grins.

I pick up a shrimp with my chopsticks and show it in front of his face. "Here, have it."

Kiyoshi pretended to cry and after he ate the shrimp he hugged me.

Jumping up and down with joy and with me in his arms. "Thank you, so much for the food!"

I smiled. "It's just only shrimp."

He stops jumping and puts his hands on my shoulders. "But you have no idea how crazy it is in high school."

We stared at each other and then. "You're just like a lost child in a mall." Kiyoshi smirked.

I flicked his forehead. "I'm the same age as you, idiot!"

Kiyoshi rubs his forehead. "Anyways, my other friends are wondering where I am. Want to come?"

I shook my head no and smiled to him. "I'll meet them next time. "

"But-" He didn't finish, because I started pushing him to the door. "It's okay just go to them!"

Kiyoshi walks away and waves to me. I wave back. As he disappears from the steps of the stairs, I packed up my stuff and walked out to find the rooftop. I walked down the halls and walked up the stairs, until at last I found myself on the rooftop. I open and close the door. No one around. I walk all the way to the end of the rooftop and sat down with the fence behind me.

A gash of wind slashed through my skirt and showed my pale skin. I set my boxed lunch on my lap to stop my skirt from flying around.

"Nice panties."

I blushed and looked around to find who said that.

"Up here, stupid girl."

I look up. There, I see Shin sitting on the roof above the door that I walked out of. I glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

He puts his hand in his pockets and just glares back. "Because I eat up here during every lunch time."

I ignored him and try to continue eating my rice balls. Everything was gone and then I lifted the box up and see that there's a strawberry cake in it. I smiled, until I saw a hand grab the box with the cake in it. Shin holds the box high over his head.

"Shin!" I stomped over him.

"What? I just want the cake." Shin laughs as I try to get the box with the cake. We continued to play this game until Shin gave up and then gives it to me. I stuck out my tongue. "Meany."

I twirl around and then accidentally trip on his foot. Shin quickly catches me with his arm and smirks. "Nice move."

"Shut up, Shin." Then I look up. The cake splattered on my black hair and part of my forehead.

Shin laughed and takes off the box and gave it to me. He walks away and waves without looking at me.

"Thanks for helping." I said trying to wipe the cake off. I sighed. "There goes my favorite cake."

"What happened to you?!"

I look over at the rooftop's door and see a girl with blonde short hair and Kiyoshi standing next to him. I try to smile, but frosting almost got in my eyes. The girl walks over to me and wipes the frosting off my face.

She folds napkin and puts it in her pocket. "Are you okay?"

"Karin." I said.

"Misa." She smiles and puts out her hand.

My eyes went wide. "You're that Misa?!"

Misa looked confused. "Wait, 'that Misa'?"

Kiyoshi didn't let us continue and grabbed my arm. "Okay, good introductions, but we have to get your hair washed up."

The three of us went down the stairs, until we reached the back of the school. Kiyoshi turned on the faucet of the place to get free water for wetting towels during P.E. As I start rinsing my hair, I look over at Misa. Ryuk described her well thought and she looked exactly like her. Blonde kind of short hair, brown creamy eyes and a cheerful well free personality. If she's really Misa, then why is she in here? She's too old to be here! Well same for me, but my story is different.

Misa walks over to me, as I dry my hair with a towel that Kiyoshi and smiles at me weirdly. "Can I play over at your house?" Bending down to make me feel mad about my height. Which it did.

My eye twitched as she smiles more. It's like that stupid smile I got form those maids at the cake shop, when I first got here. "No, you can't, because it's busy over there."

"Awe and I was so forward to go though." Misa wine.

Just then, I noticed that she wasn't wearing the school uniforms. I point at her and then looked at Kiyoshi. "Who is she?"

Kiyoshi smiles and puts his arm over Misa's shoulder. "She's my older cousin that came here to visit me on my first day of 2nd year of high school."

They both smiled at me. I try to smile back.

The bell ranged and Misa said good bye to me and Kiyoshi. When she left, Kiyoshi and I ran up the high stairs to our classroom.

We made it before Sensai came in ready for another lesson.

I looked out at the window and started to daydream. Not noticing Sensai talking to me.

"Karin?"

I jerked up and stand up with the book that Sensai gave us. "Yes?"

Sensai pushed up her glasses. "Read page 15, just the top three sentences."

I sighed. "'As I watch the stars. They sparkled like my lover's eyes. Why do I miss him?'"

"Thank you, you can sit down now."

I sat down and heard a squish noise. I looked down and see a jelly filled donut splattered on my skirt. Sensai noticed it and then looked at Shin. "Takashinguo! Detention after school!"

The bell ranged and school was over. Shin easily passed Sensai in the crowd of other teens. When everyone was gone out of the door, Sensai shook her head and gave me a towel to clean off the chair and my skirt.

I said my goodbyes to Sensai and then to Kiyoshi at the front gate.

I walked back home sadly. 30 minutes later I find myself apologizing to the kids that I said I'll get them lollipops. I walk up the stairs and bump into Mr. Hugui.

"Welcome back, Miss Karin. How was your first day at high school?"

"Perfect." I whispered and ran upstairs to my room.

I jumped and landed on my bed crying. "Why does Shin have to be so mean?!"

"Who's Shin?"

I look up and see L eating a chocolate candy and clicking the laptop with only two fingers. The pointer fingers on his hands.

I grab the nearest pillow and muffled. "Some boy, who's bulling me."

L looks over at me and my situation. He sighed and closes the laptop. I look up and see L giving me a chocolate pocky stick. I move my face away from the tear dropped pillow and take it. "Thanks."

I take a bite. I smiled at the taste of chocolate melting in my mouth.

L leaned on his arm, closed his eyes, and smiled a little. "Tell, be about this Shin guy and your first day in high school."

I smiled with joy. I can't hide anything from L. L has been there for me and cares for me when I'm down. Even though high school is hell, it's alright when you're here.

L, I might have fallen in love with you.


End file.
